No Bones About It
by speedster101
Summary: YAHF they're both lazy, they both love jokes, they're determined, they deeply care for their friends/brother, and they know how to give people a bad time if needed, Xander picked up a rather strange costume at Ethan's and truth be told he can actually relate to this character.
1. Getting the costumes

**No Bones About It**

 **Author's Note: So I recently just got into Undertale and seen some videos on the game and by far my favorite character from the game would be Sans (hence why I have him as a profile picture) I also happened to noticed that him and Xander share some similarities in some ways so I thought what if I made a story featuring the two characters? But with a twist? So enjoy.**

 **Warning: Well contain spoilers for the game so if you haven't played the game yourself or watch someone else play it turn back now unless you want to have a bad time or have Chara kill you!**

 **Summary: YAHF they're both lazy, they both love jokes, they're determined, they deeply care for their friends/brother, and they know how to give people a bad time if needed, Xander picked up a rather strange costume at Ethan's and truth be told he can actually relate to this character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or Buffy The Vampire Slayer for they belong to Toby Fox, Joss Wheldon, and mutant enemy Inc. The only thing I thus far is the story itself and Aiden Harris.**

 **Xander's Room**

"Xander! Wake up you lazy bum!" Willow said while trying to wake up her childhood friend/crush.

" _zzzz….."_ Xander snored.

Willow rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom, a minute later she returned with a bucket full of water then dumped the whole thing on Xander causing him to sputter then turned to Willow and say.

"Wills? Wha? What are you doing here? He asked.

"Its 4:30 at noon we were supposed to meet with Buffy, Dawn, you're brother and Oz at Ethan's like 2 hours ago to get our costumes for trick or treating with Dawn and Aiden and what are you doing? Sleeping! " Willow exclaimed.

"Sorry Wills I'm just not up for it today can't we do it some other time?" Xander lazily asked.

"Don't give me that! You promised them that we would go trick or treating with them since they never done it before and you know how upset your brother gets about things, remember when on his birthday when he realized nobody but you came to his party because it was 4:00 in the morning? And the only thing you did to cheer him up was your bad but hilarious puns/jokes which he hates do you want a repeat of that?" Willow said.

"Well no but wha-"Xander said before Willow cut him off.

"Then get up you lazy bum and get some dry clothes on before the shop closes" the witch said.

"Okay I'll go just don't dump anymore water on me when I'm asleep okay Wills?" Xander questioned.

"No promises" Willow replied.

Xander chuckled before heading off to get some dry clothes on.

 **Time skip Ethan's Costume Emporium**

"There you guys are what took you so long?"Buffy asked her two friends.

"Lazybones here was sleeping the day away in his room without knowing it" Willow answered while gesturing to Xander.

"Xander you can't keep doing that don't you know that being lazy isn't going to help you when a demon or vampire try get you or anything" Buffy said with a soft glare.

"We could just stay here and have you guys tell me that my laziness would be the death of me soon all night Or we could head inside and get what we came for before it's too late which would you prefer a or b?"Xander questioned.

Buffy sighed then said.

"Let's head inside for we wasted enough time waiting for you and Willow" she said.

"Well okay then let's head inside and get our costumes" Xander said before heading in Ethan's with the others following suit.

 **Inside Ethan's costume shop**

"Ah welcome to my shop my name is Ethan Rayne what can I get for lovely folks this afternoon?" Ethan asked the six.

"Well sir we were wondering if you had anymore costumes for sale."Aiden answered.

"What kind of costumes are you looking for exactly young man?"Ethan asked again.

"Any kind even if they have to match our personalities and such" Dawn answered for Aiden.

"Hmm I think I have the costumes you're looking for follow me please" Ethan said.

"Thank you Mr. Rayne" Willow thanked before her and the others followed Ethan to the backroom of the shop shop.

 **The Backroom of Ethan's**

Upon entering the backroom of the shop the four scoobies along with Aiden and Dawn saw six mannequins each with different costumes on them.

"I got these costumes a couple of days ago but I never placed them on display I think the first three are from a very popular video game today, while the last few are popular characters" Ethan said.

"We'll take them"Oz said.

"Excellent I'll get them ready for you right away" Ethan replied before him and the others left the backroom to pay for the costumes but little did they know those costumes they just brought were actually enchanted by Ethan himself and would would result in some changes in their lives.

 **Author's Note: I'm going to stop there for now but don't worry more will come soon so until next chapter have a Sansational day. Ps do you know the character costumes for Buffy** **and Aiden? Let me know if you do.**


	2. Costume madness

**Getting Ready and Costume Chaos**

 **Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 to No Bones about it now before start this chapter off I just want to let you guys know my other oc John Flynn would be guess starting in this story but only for a couple of chapters so thought I toss that out there anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Undertale for they belong to their original owners the only thing I own thus far is Aiden Harris, and John Flynn**

 **John's Sunnydale Apartment**

"Buffy, Xander, Aiden, Dawn, Oz, and Wills what brings you mates to my neck of the woods?" John asked.

"John we need your help with something" Xander said to his friend.

"What can I help you guys with?"John asked.

"Well we brought these costumes from this new costume shop on 3rd street, problem is we don't know who they are at least the first three for the owner just told us that they're from a very popular video game, so we were wondering if you know who they are since you done a lot traveling in your day" Aiden answered.

"Alright bring them on in and I'll tell you what I know" John replied.

Everyone nodded then entered the apartment and followed John to the living room.

Once everyone was in the living room John turned to the others then said.

"Alright show me these costumes you brought from this shop" he said.

Everyone nodded then got out a box then placed it on the coffee table then Xander opened it up where it revealed the costumes they just brought from Ethan's then Dawn asked.

"So do you recognize the first three?"She asked.

John examined them for a few minutes then said.

"Of course I recognized them the characters to" John replied.

"Well that's a relief but who exactly are the characters the costumes suppose to represent? Willow asked with the others agreeing with her.

"Well the first one Wills belongs to certain lazy but also funny plus quite strong skeleton I know, his name is Sans and not to mention that he's also like a king of puns and really cares about his brother and the rest of the people in his world The Underground sounds familiar?" John asked before tossing the Sans costume to Xander who caught it in his hands.

"Why are you tossing the costume to me?" Xander asked.

"Isn't it obvious Xand? Your just like Sans in some ways you're both lazy, you both deeply care for your brothers/friends, you both love bad puns/jokes so Sans's costume is perfect for you, a few words of advice though if you ever get the urge to dunk someone or give them a bad time like Spike, or Snyder, or Larry for examples do it in a area far from civilization for I don't need you to start another war like the one he and a few others were in. Also if you uh get a sudden crave for ketchup or become smitten with someone who loves bad puns/jokes as much as Sans does I suggest you just do what Sans did and try to keep promises she wants you to keep even if you start to hate making them, while the ketchup part I suggest you keep that to yourself" John explained.

"Uh thanks I guess" Xander thanked before turning his attention back to the Sans costume which was a blue hoodie with a wife beater attached and a pair of slippers, then went to put the costume on.

"While Xand is getting his costume on what can you tell us about the rest of the character costumes?" Buffy asked.

"I' was just about to get to them Buff so calm down" John assured before going back to the box of costumes then said.

"Now the second and third costumes belong to some more residents of The Underground I know their names are Undnye and Papyrus now these two characters have quite a history Undye is captain of the Royal Guard in The Underground, strong, cool, friends with Papyrus, a human hunter, intense cook, brave, a anamorphic fish who wears a eye patch just because she thinks their cool, she also got soft spot for a certain anamorphic Royal scientist I crossed paths with during my time in The Underground" John said before tossing Undyne's costume which was a black tank top with a eye patch boots and a pair of blue pants to Buffy who caught it then went to get dressed.

John then turned back to the others and said.

"Now Papyrus is both a skeleton a tall and loud one/cool one at that according to himself, plus San's brother, however they don't share the same interest, for some examples Papyrus likes Spaghetti, joining the Royal Guard, Puzzles, hunting humans, his brother, Mettaton, and making friends but he dislikes Sans's puns no matter how funny they are don't get me wrong though Papyrus loves his brother dearly as much as Sans loves him back he just can't stand his puns" John finished before tossing the Papyrus costume to Aiden who caught it then John said.

"Like Xander with Sans you're just like Papyrus in some ways Aiden so I think his costume suits you best" he said.

Aiden nodded then went to change into his costume leaving only John, Willow, Dawn and Oz.

"As for the rest of you now I'm not sure which of these other character costumes well suit you and you're personalities like how those first three undertale characters suited Xander, Buffy, and Aiden but since you mates are in a hurry to start trick or treating I'll spare you details and just give you the names of each character and toss them to ya while we wait for the others to get ready deal?" John spoke.

"Deal" the three said in unison.

John nodded then turned back to the box of costumes then took out the last few costumes then said the names of the characters then tossed them to Willow, Dawn, and they got their costumes the three turned and left to get the costumes on, a couple of minutes later everyone returned all dressed in their costumes causing John to grin then say.

"Will look like you mates are ready to go" he said.

"Thanks for all you help John" Buffy thanked.

"No problem Buff now is there anything else you mates need from me?" John replied.

"No we got everything need" Xander answered.

"Alright you mates have a good time now and be careful out there just because the Vampires and Demons aren't out on Halloween doesn't mean there's other things out there that would try to harm you" John said.

"Don't worry we will" Buffy replied.

"Xand Aiden keep an eye on each other when you're out there" John added.

"Relax we will always" Xander replied.

After the goodbyes were said and done the Scoobies, Aiden, and Dawn left John's apartment then went to start trick or treating across town and that was when Ethan's spell took place.

 **Random Street**

"Ugh where am I last thing I remember I was in Hotland waiting on Frisk before blacking out" Sans said before noticing his surroundings.

"Wait a minute is this? How am I on the surface? The barrier hasn't even been broken yet, unless something brought me here" Sans said before the all too familiar voice of his brother Papyrus shouted out to him.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted.

Sans turned to face his brother along with Undye then said.

"Sup bro" he said.

"Don't sup me brother! Where are we because it certainly isn't Snowdin" Papyrus said.

"Don't know bro but I think we're in the human world" San's answered.

"But how the barrier hasn't been broken by anyone yet so how is it possible?" Undyne asked.

"That's what I said to when I woke up here but that's not what bugs me, what really bugs me why were we brought here? And who brought us here and for what cause?" Sans replied before an idea came to him then he said.

"Follow me there's one person we know who could help with sticky situations like this let's go see him and don't worry about walking around the entire place I know a shortcut" he said before heading for John's apartment.

John's Sunnydale Apartment

Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus arrived at John's apartment faster than they expected before Sans knocked on the door where John immediately answered then noticed Sans and the others then said.

"Sans, Undyne, Papyrus what are you three doing here the barrier hasn't even been broken yet" he said.

"We were hoping you know one minute we were in The Underground the next we wake up here on the surface" Undyne replied.

"So you guys just appeared here?"John questioned.

"Something like that" Sans replied.

"I was afraid something like this would happen come on in and I'll explain everything else" John said with a sigh before leading the three monsters into his apartment. Once they we inside John began to tell the three friends everything.

"Alright I'm sure you're wondering where you are and why you're here" John said while the three friends nodded.

"Okay as you three know you're on the surface even though the barrier hasn't broke yet, in a small suburban town known as Sunnydale now in this town nothing is not as it seems for it was built right on top of a Hellmouth you know what those are correct?" John asked.

The three nodded their heads.

"Good so I won't have to explain it to you" John said before continuing.

"You were brought here by Chaos magic which is pretty dark magic in my book, however you're not the only ones who were brought here a couple of others were to and I was about to go out and find them you're welcome tag along if you want but I should warn guys things are different here on the surface unlike what you'll find in The Underground" he continued.

"Thanks for the warning buddy and a course we'll tag along with you" Sans said.

"Thanks Sans I knew there was a reason why I befriended you three now let's get out and look for the others and I'll explain some more as we're looking" John said while the others nodded.

 **Outside John's apartment**

"Alright so let's start searching the people we have to find is Willow Rosenberg,Dawn Summers, Daniel Osboure/Oz or when this chaos started May Parker Wanda Maxinoff, and Jon Talbain "John said. The three monsters nodded then went to help John search for the others.

As they were searching John gave a rundown of everything that happened to this point and why are they here and all and what people do. Once he was done explaining everything the four encountered Willow, Dawn, and Oz who were all in the middle of fighting two costume possessed kids thankfully John and Sans stopped before they killed them.

Once the costume possessed kids retreated John turned to the two heroines and the werewolf then said.

"You three okay?" He asked.

"We're okay, but why did you stop us from fighting those demons?" Jon Talbain asked.

"Those weren't dem…ok they were demons but not the ones you faced in your timeline for those ones we just stopped you from fighting were actually kids transformed into their costumes" John said. Once he noticed the confused looks on the three he sighed then told them what he told Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne when they woke up here.

Once he was done explaining everything to the three he then said.

"Understand now?" He asked.

The three nodded in understanding.

"Great because I'm not to going to explained it again!" John said before continuing. "Anyway in order to get you guys back to your own timelines and back to your original bodies, we have head for the source of the Chaos, and lucky for you guys I know where it is, so follow me but watch you're backs the Hellmouth isn't exactly one of the best places to be wondering about at night especially by yourselves" John said before heading off with the others in tow.

As they were walking the costume possessed Scoobies along John encountered Spike along with some vampire fledgings and costume possessed kids as vamps.

"Well if it isn't the Slayer and her meddling friends" Spike said.

"Ugh Spike figured it would be only a matter of Time till we ran into you" John said.

"You know this guy?" Undyne/Buffy asked.

" Unfortunately now him you can kill along with his minions however you want but I suggest you try to ignore the little ones because remember those are still kids underneath those vampire costumes" John answered while the others nodded then went to fight Spike and his fledglings minus the little ones. Everyone was able to successfully dust the fledglings and spare the little ones but Spike got away before anyone could land a single hit on him.

"The Good news is that the kids are safe and unharmed" May said.

"The bad news is Spike got away before any of us could land a single hit on him" Jon added.

"He'll be back I know it, but's that's not important right now the main priority is getting you guys back in your own bodies and in your own timelines no telling what sorta of problems had turned up there since you're absences" John said before him and the others continued on there way to the shop.

 **Ethan's costume shop**

"Is this the cause of all the chaos?" Wanda asked for she was sensing a powerful amount of chaos magic from the shop.

"Actually the caused of the chaos is inside the building, so if you guys want to do something, I suggest you do it now" John said. Once he saw that no one moved he nodded then lead the others inside.

 **Author's Note: I think this chapter went on long enough wouldn't you guys agree? Anyway next chapter we'll be time Skip so till next time I'm Speedster101 and I hope you guys have a Sanstastic day or night.**


End file.
